Heureux hasard
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Être poussé par des impulsions peut parfois s'avérer bénéfique. Surtout dans les situations les plus inattendues. / Prideshipping.


******Rating** : K

**Résumé :** Être poussé par des impulsions peut parfois s'avérer bénéfique. Surtout dans les situations les plus inattendues.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi.

J'avoue que certains de mes OS YGO se ressemblent. Mais les situations sont différentes ! xD Je peux expliquer ça par le fait que je ne peux pas voir Kaiba et Yami agir autrement, à part par le biais de sarcasme ou de jeu. Ce ne sont pas non plus le genre à exprimer librement leurs sentiments par des mots.

Bref. J'annonce aussi que j'ai créé une **page Facebook**, sous le même pseudo (Plume Sombre) pour mettre des updates sur mes fics. ^^

Si tu passes par là, **rinchank/Kimiko**, je te remercie pour ta review sur "Froid immaculé" ! Tes compliments et tes encouragement me font plaisir. : ) Aussi, je ne trouve pas que mes one-shots se suivent, comme tu dis... peut-être parce que j'en suis l'auteur. xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Heureux hasard  
**

Peut-être que cela n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée de sortir sans prendre de parapluie alors que Yugi lui avait clairement précisé qu'il pleuvrait tôt ou tard dans l'après-midi. Et lui-même qui pouvait savoir à l'avance le temps qu'il ferait en regardant le ciel, il n'avait juste pas pris le maudit parapluie.

_/Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre./_ soupira Yugi alors qu'il regardait les gouttes tomber et s'écraser contre le sol.

_/Oui, il semblerait./_ Yami secoua la tête. _/Je n'aurais pas dû sortir aussi précipitamment sans prendre les précautions nécessaires./_

_/C'était soit ça, soit on n'avait pas de dîner ce soir./_ rit Yugi.

Yami ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire amusé naître sur son visage, se rappelant qu'effectivement il ne restait plus grand-chose à la maison pour constituer un bon repas. Salomon avait oublié de faire des courses, et s'étant souvenu du contenu déplorable du frigo, avait envoyé son petit-fils faire des achats de dernière minute – il s'avérait que certaines promotions disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient.

De ce fait, Yami se retrouvait à attendre patiemment devant le supermarché, à l'abri sous le porche, observant la pluie déverser son torrent d'eau. S'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite averse, il aurait très bien pu retourner sans problème chez lui, mais la force avec laquelle les gouttes frappaient, il sentait que Yugi aurait un mauvais rhume le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas risquer de faire une telle bêtise. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à simplement attendre, ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose de _grave_ allait se produire.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, à attendre bêtement qu'un miracle arrive ?

… Pas de grave, mais _quelque chose_ se produisit. Yami cligna des yeux et tourna sa tête à sa gauche, se retrouvant face à un Kaiba plutôt ennuyé, les bras croisés et tenant un parapluie – lui seul semblait pouvoir être en mesure d'accomplir une telle action aussi improbable, et le trench-coat n'y était pour rien. L'esprit du Puzzle adopta la même position, posant ses deux sacs de courses sur la marche élevée du supermarché, les sourcils froncés.

— Je ne suis pas stupide au point de vouloir marcher sous un temps pareil, répliqua-t-il.

— Assez stupide pour ne pas avoir pris de parapluie, glissa Kaiba avec un sourire en coin.

— Pas de commentaire, marmonna Yami. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu exprès pour me narguer.

— Je rentrais chez moi.

Yami arqua un sourcil. Il devait à peine approcher les vingt heures – pourquoi Kaiba quittait-il aussi tôt la KaibaCorp ? Ce n'était pas son genre de délaisser son travail à une heure pareille. Tout le monde savait à quel point Seto Kaiba prenait son travail au sérieux ; un peu trop même. Toujours en contact avec son entreprise, développant de nouveaux projets et des technologies innovantes, exigeant la perfection…

— Je pensais que tu travaillerais encore jusque tard, avoua le Maître du Jeu.

— Rentrer chez moi ne signifie pas que j'arrête de travailler, indiqua Kaiba en haussant les épaules.

— Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais ici.

Yami crut voir son rival se raidir quelque peu en entendant ces paroles, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire – sans pour autant qu'il s'en désintéresse. Y aurait-il une raison particulière au comportement de Kaiba ? Il ne venait certainement pas faire une simple visite.

La PDG tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de garder un visage impassible, mais les mots de l'esprit le prirent par surprise – il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il cherche à en savoir plus. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas réfléchir quant à la raison de sa présence ; cela le gênait plus qu'autre chose. _Pourquoi_ avait-il senti l'envie – le _besoin_ – de descendre de sa voiture en apercevant son rival se tenir sous le porche, observant distraitement la pluie ? Non, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Absolument _aucun_. Il se contenta de soupirer et décroisa les bras, lançant un regard blasé à Yami.

— Je te raccompagne, lança-t-il abruptement.

— Quoi ?

Sincèrement, Yami n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Kaiba lui ferait une faveur pareille. Sans qu'il ne dise rien, de surcroît ; c'était vraiment étrange que le jeune prodige fasse une telle proposition, juste comme cela – non, cela sonnait comme un _ordre_. L'esprit fixa encore son rival de manière incrédule, avant qu'un rictus moqueur ne trouve son chemin sur ses lèvres – il ignora le grognement que Kaiba émit lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit compte.

_/Ne va pas trop loin, mou hitori no boku./_ souffla Yugi, même si un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

— Je te trouve bien aimable aujourd'hui, Kaiba, rit Yami. Crois-moi, j'accepterai volontiers un duel si tu me le demandes, sans que tu ne passes par des détours.

— Oh, ferme-la et suis-moi, maugréa Kaiba.

Lorsque le PDG lui agrippa le bras pour le tirer sous son parapluie, une étrange chaleur monta en Yami, et il pouvait même sentir Yugi rire face à cela. Il attrapa rapidement ses sacs de courses avant de suivre Kaiba, non sans se défaire d'abord de sa prise en marmonnant quelques mots intelligibles, se demandant pourquoi Kaiba agissait de la sorte. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, mais cela l'intriguait. Yugi n'en savait pas plus, ce qui les laissa tous deux aussi perdus l'un que l'autre.

Kaiba ne fit pas un commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent sa voiture. Il semblait prêt à détruire rien qu'avec ses yeux, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Yami monta dans le véhicule après un moment d'hésitation. Il en fit de même et mit le contact, essuyant toutes les malheureuses perles d'eau ayant recouvert le pare-brise.

Le trajet allait être court. Très court. Le supermarché ne se trouvait pas à des kilomètres du Kame Game Shop, et il ne s'agissait que d'une question de minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination. Aucun des deux duellistes ne prononça un mot pendant la conduite ; Yami avait peut-être remarqué les coups d'œil que lui jetait Kaiba, et ce dernier était certainement également au courant des regards lancés par son rival ; toutefois ils restèrent murés dans leur silence, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre réagisse mal face à la moindre parole.

A l'extérieur, la pluie battait toujours son plein. De grosses gouttes s'écrasaient contre le pare-brise, que Kaiba s'empressait de faire disparaître aussitôt, concentré sur sa conduite – un peu distrait peut-être par le passager à ses côtés. Ledit passager écoutait le bruit de la pluie tomber, les roues terrasser impitoyablement les flaques d'eau au sol, mais il ne niait pas que la simple présence, aussi proche, de son rival le déstabilisait. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais les circonstances avaient fait que Yami ne s'en était pas tellement préoccupé. Là, ils étaient tous les deux calmes, en paix, sans soucis, et l'un comme l'autre pouvait sentir la tension embarrassante flotter dans l'air.

Finalement, Yami brisa ce silence devenu trop insupportable pour lui.

— Tu n'as même pas répondu à ma question, déclara-t-il de manière totalement aléatoire.

Dans sa Chambre de l'Âme, Yugi leva les yeux au ciel. Yami pouvait-il se montrer encore plus… hors-sujet ?

Kaiba s'autorisa un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit le visage du Maître du Jeu se déformer en une expression boudeuse qui voulait clairement dire « pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? ».

— Tu as vraiment besoin de le savoir ? répondit-il tranquillement.

— Et par la même occasion, j'ignore toujours pourquoi tu as voulu me raccompagner, ajouta Yami.

— Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser là-bas, à rester comme un idiot à attendre que la pluie s'arrête, vint automatiquement la réponse de Kaiba.

Kaiba se sentit tout d'un coup très soulagé qu'il ait pu sortit une réponse pour cacher sa gêne involontaire face à cette question. Il savait _parfaitement_ pourquoi, mais il était hors de question qu'il le dirait à voix haute.

Yami se contenta alors de soupirer et de hausser les épaules. Il ne tirerait pas d'autres informations de son rival lorsque celui-ci se montrait nettement têtu.

Le PDG s'arrêta devant le Kame Game Shop et coupa le contact. La pluie continuait de tomber, et dans le silence qui venait de s'installer à nouveau, seules les gouttes d'eau le ponctuaient de petits bruits. Kaiba se tourna vers Yami, et trouva avec surprise que ce dernier le fixait. Les yeux écarquillés, il laissa son regard parcourir ce visage, dessiné avec des traits fermes, ces pupilles d'une teinte pourpre qui reflétaient une autorité et une prestance sans commune mesure, et puis ces lèvres qui-

Sans réfléchir, Kaiba se pencha doucement, ne prenant pas totalement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tiré vers l'avant par une pression sur sa nuque, et que des lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Un simple effleurement, chaste, mais qui suffit à Yami à se séparer en vitesse, de prendre ses sacs en hâte et sortir de la voiture.

— Merci pour le trajet, lâcha-t-il expressément.

La porte claqua instantanément, et Kaiba ne put qu'observer la silhouette du Maître du Jeu disparaître dans le magasin, alors que la pluie semblait s'arrêter petit à petit. Il avait vu le visage de Yami prendre des couleurs plus rouges, même si le concerné avait tenté de le cacher par tous les moyens en partant rapidement. Kaiba se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil, et il sourit de satisfaction, un de ses sourires bien caractéristiques.

Ce petit arrêt n'avait pas été vain, finalement.


End file.
